Lucubra
The Lucubra is the main villain of the episode The Creature From Beyond. 'Physical Appearance' Lucubra is a demon from another dimension sealed by the first Forever Knight using a spell, as said by Gwen. It has a green and gray gelatinous with red "teeth" like markings in its body. resembling some kind of lizard. it uses tentacles to feed on its victim's thoughts and uses them to communicate with others, once a person has been fed upon the lucubra can send them commands telepathically. 'Powers and Abilities' Lucubra is a powerful creature from another dimension with the ability to feed on the thoughts of humans, and possibly other sapient species, through it's tentacles and has the ability to travel through different dimensions. Gwen states that it feeds on the part of the mind used to pray or meditate until there is nothing left of the victim's mind. The victim then becomes it's obedient servant, evident by the turquoise eyes, which it is implied it can control from it's home dimension. Lucubra is also very durable, able to withstand repeated attacks from Ben and Kevin while taking little to no bodily damage. It is also strong enough to knock one of the knights away with little effort, it can fire a powerful laser beam from its face and climb walls. 'Weaknesses' It can take over sapient beings but if their cranium is protected by the right type of metals or something similar in hardness and toughness, it cannot control them nor can its tentacles reach their victim. It also cannot pass through magic seals. 'Known Victims' *Gwen Tennyson *Unnamed Officer *Unnamed Forever Knight (x2) *Winston *Sir Reginald 'Appearances' *The Creature From Beyond (first appearance) *Ben 10,000 Returns (mentioned by Paradox) 'Trivia' * If you look closely, its body and tentacles are similar to AmpFibian's and the temporal creature in episode Paradox and Wildmutt's body. * Unlike other villains who are humans using alien technology or their own variety of mad science or Magic of their own; or are powerful aliens with their own natural powers, Lucubra is the fourth actual supernatural being that Ben's team faced so far being neither a product of Science or alien biology but magic, and it is not a alien creature. * It has many features a traditional demon has in general demonology and mythology ** It is very durable being able to take hits from the Forever Knight's weaponry; Gwen's mana and Magic powers; Kevin's offensive combat expertise; and even NRG's radioactive attacks with no physical damage at all ** It can be contained by magic * At the end of Ben 10,000 Returns, Paradox warns Ben's team to beware both the The Creature From Beyond and Old George further indicating that there is a connection between the two. * It can take control on others. * Thanks to its slimy body any attack's power is reduced. * It looks like the alien in the movie outlander. * It coulden't take controll over kevin while he was in metal form. * It can take controll on others even if its not in contact. 'Gallery' See this page for Lucubra gallery, Lucubra/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Males